La inocencia de Zashikiwarashi fue robada
by Mirai no Tenshi
Summary: Se acusa a Watanuki de hacerle algo a Zashikiwarashi, algo que la ha hecho llorar. ¿Que le habrá hecho? pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

La inocencia de Zashikiwarashi fue robada

El juicio de Watanuki

**Disclaimer:** xXx Holic ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Clamp

-¿Por qué siempre me manda la señora Yuuko por las cosas para la comida tan noche?, ¡¿a quien se le ocurre hacer un festín ya tan tarde? ¡Que problema! Además yo solo soy su trabajador de medio tiempo ¡No soy su esclavo!

Rezongaba a los cuatro vientos Watanuki, que caminaba por las calles vacías, debido a lo noche que era, hacia el templo donde vivía Doumeki.

-Y además… ¡y además me manda con este!-señalo a la persona que estaba a su lado

-Dijo Yuuko que era por tu bien para que no te pasara nada con los espíritus-Decía tranquilamente Doumeki, mientras se tapaba los oídos para no oír los gritos de Watanuki

-No me hubiera importado si hubiera venido con Himawari-chan-Mientras decía esto hacia movimientos extraños como era su costumbre cuando hablaba sobre Himawari.

-¡Que bueno que ya llegaron me muero de hambre!-exclamo con entusiasmo Yuuko

-¡Espero que hayas traído sake!

-Claro que si bollo negro

-Yo no soy un bollo, Mokona es Mokona

-Pero vamos que me muero de hambre-dijo Yuuko

-Enseguida me pongo a hacer de comer

-¿Quieres que te ayude con la comida Watanuki?

-No, muchas gracias Himawari-chan

Después de un rato de espera por fin estuvo la cena y todos comenzaron a disfrutar del banquete y a beber sake pero el festín se vio interrumpido…

-Umm parece que tenemos problemas ¿he?

-¿De que habla Yuuko-san?-pregunto Watanuki

-Mas bien me refiero a que TÚ tienes problemas jeje

-Watanuki tiene problemas-le secundo Mokona

-¿Qu… quien yo? ¿Con quien?-pregunto angustiado Watanuki

-Ya veras, solo espera un poco

En ese instante le llovieron golpes a Watanuki provenientes de los karasutengu que uno a uno iban pasando para propinarle un golpe.

-Tu la has hecho llorar

-Si, ella ha llorado por ti y ahora estas en problemas

-¡Has hecho llorar a Zashikiwarashi!

Estas palabras de los karasutengu confundieron a Watanuki más de lo que estaba

-¡Pero si no he hecho nada!

-Hemos convocado un juicio contra de ti

-¿Pero de que se me acusa?

-Ya lo veras Watanuki, solo relájate, el que nada debe nada teme ¿no es cierto?

-Si claro señora Yuuko, me voy a relajar-le contesto irónicamente-¡Que no se da cuenta que me van a enjuiciar por algo que se supone que hice, pero no tengo la menor idea de lo que me hablan!

En ese instante un gran remolino se acercaba por el patio del templo y se escucho una voz grave y fuerte

-Watanuki Kimihiro es hora de tu juicio-hablo el juez y después de esas palabras lanzo una risa endemoniada como si estuviera disfrutando anticipadamente de lo que pasaría.

-Yo les aconsejaría que se agarren fuerte de las manos-dijo Yuuko

-¿Pero para que?

-Solo cállate Watanuki y agarrate

Para cuando el remolino los estaba tragando todos se tomaron de las manos, Watanuki, Yuuko, Mokona, Doumeki y Himawari.

Se sintió un gran movimiento debido a que el remolino que los absorbió se dirigía hacia un lugar desconocido…

_¿Hola que les pareció el inicio de este fic? Dejen comentarios por fa_

_Matta ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** xXx Holic ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Clamp

Después de un momento el remolino se desvaneció y todos cayeron al piso; llegaron a una habitación oscura con bancas y un estrado.

-Muy bien todos ocupen sus lugares y guarden silencio-dicto el juez que era una persona ya mayor que vestía una toga, lentes y la clásica peluca blanca de un juez.

-¿Señora Yuuko de que va esto, en donde me siento y si es un juicio quien me defenderá?, ni siquiera tengo abogado y es mas para empezar ¡NO SE DE QUE SE ME ACUSA!

-¡Dije que guardaran silencio! ¿Acaso no entiende? Ahora cállese y siéntese-le dijo severamente el juez

-No te preocupes Watanuki yo seré tu abogada defensora y ya sabrás de que se te acusa. Por cierto lo bueno es que vine preparada

Dijo entusiasmada Yuuko por que de la nada cambio su vestuario por una falda y un saco, como viste una abogada, y claro con su portafolio

-¿No me diga que usted sabia que iba a pasar esto?

-Umm quien sabe… ahora ocupemos nuestros lugares

Y así todo mundo se sentó, el telón estaba listo y los actores también estaban preparados para dar inicio con el espectáculo.

Como jueces los karasutengu y algunos personajes místicos estaban ocupando sus debidos lugares

Una vez que Watanuki se iba a sentar en su lugar pasaron a su lado Amewarashi, quien le dedico una mirada inquisitoria y Zashikiwarashi que con los ojos le pedía perdón y le susurro "Perdóname yo no te quiero hacer daño, es solo que casi me obligan" y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su lugar: en la parte de los demandantes.

-Se da inicio a la sesión, caso en contra del joven Watanuki Kimihiro, quien le demanda la señorita Amewarashi como representante de la señorita Zashikiwarashi, el cargo de cual se le acusa; ¡ROBAR LA INOCENCIA DE LA GENTIL SASHIKIWARASHI!

Todos los presentes en la sala se conmocionaron, susurraban entre si murmurando cosas inventadas que les venia a la mente, divagaban y difamaban al pobre Watanuki que se quedo pasmado como en estado catatónico por tal acusación.

-Watanuki reacciona-le dijo Yuuko mientas le picaba con su codo las costillas

-Reacciona ya va empezar tu juicio-después de estas palabras Mokona le dio semejante cachetada con una de sus orejas, pero solo así reacciono el

-Se llama a Zashikiwarashi a declarar-dicto el juez-Amewarashi empezara con las preguntas

-Muy bien señorita ¿me podría decir que paso la noche de hace exactamente un mes?

-Pues estaba en el lago donde suelo tocar mi flauta, pero cuando deje de tocarla para tomar un descanso oí un ruido detrás de mi y voltee para ver quien era…

-Siga que es lo mas importante para el caso. ¿Quien era esa persona?

-Lo siento-le dirigió una mirada al acusado-era Watanuki-kun

-¿Y que paso después?

-Nos sentamos a charlar y, y…-comenzó a sollozar para después llorar sin parar

-Pido un receso para poder controlar a mi clienta señor juez-hablo Amewarashi

-Esta bien, daremos un receso de 10 minutos

Pasados los 10 minutos todos volvieron a ocupar su asiento

-Cambiare el orden los testigos, mando a llamar a Kimihiro Watanuki-dijo la chica de pelo naranja

-¡¿Yo?

-No te preocupes, yo soy tu abogada-dijo Yuuko con una seguridad insuperable

-Esta bien-y Watanuki fue hacia el estrado para declarar

-¿Es cierto que usted abuso de Zashikiwarashi? ¿Fue a su tierra, la sedujo y la engaño?-las preguntas de Amewarashi fueron al grano, sin rodeos

-¿Que? yo no hice nada de eso

-Objeción-hablo Yuuko-mi cliente no esta relacionado con los términos que se utilizan para describir sus acciones, vera los términos utilizados no significan lo mismo en esta tierra que en nuestro país, así que pido que la demandante hable primero de lo ocurrido para que mi cliente entienda el caso

-Concedido, señorita Amewarashi le pido que llame a testificar a Zashikiwarashi

-Muy bien mando a llamar a Zashikiwarashi al estrado. ¿Me podría seguir contando que paso después de que viera a Watanuki?

-Si, por supuesto

_*Flashback*_

-Ese kudakitsune en buena hora se le ocurre perderse

-¿Aun no lo encuentras Watanuki?

-No señora Yuuko

-Yo podría decirte, pero tiene un precio

-Entonces no gracias, yo seguiré buscando por mi cuenta

-En este mundo jamás lo encontraras

-Jamás lo encontras, jamás, jamás-coreaban Maru y Moro

-Esta bien me rindo, dígame por favor

-Trae un jarrón y llénalo de agua, has el mismo proceso que hiciste cuando fuiste a ver a Zashikiwarashi, porque con ella esta

Cuando llego al lago donde acostumbraba a tocar Zashikiwarashi, escucho una armoniosa flauta y fue cautivado por ese dulce sonido que de pronto paro

-¿Quién esta ahí?-pregunto la chica

-Soy yo Watanuki

Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rojizas

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Veras, vengo a buscar a kudakitsune

-Si aquí esta, se durmió con mi música-acaricio el pelaje del zorro mientas el chico se acercaba a ver tan linda escena, se veía tan hermosa, ¿pero en que estaba pensando?. Se sentó a su lado

-Tendré que esperar a que se despierte porque es muy pesado y no lo podría cargar-aunque regresaran por ese mismo lago, pero el quería una excusa para estar mas tiempo con la linda joven de cabello azul, hace noches que estaba soñando con ella pero no sabia la causa.

-¿Po…podrías tocar un poco mas? Me gusto el sonido es muy dulce, _como tu_-dijo en un susurro pero la joven si alcanzo a escuchar y humo salio de si cabeza por lo acalorada

-Cl…claro

Comenzó a tocar de nuevo, Watanuki cerro los ojos para disfrutar más la música, pero no contó con que se relajaría tanto al grado de quedarse dormido y caer sobre las piernas del tierno espíritu

Zashikiwarashi estaba sumamente roja, no sabia que hacer, despertarle seria muy descortés, no resistió sus impulsos de acariciar la cara del joven que descansaba en su regazo, pasó su delicada mano sobre su mejilla y se dibujo una sonrisa en la cara de Watanuki

El espíritu volvió a tocar su melodía y no supo cuanto tiempo paso, la respiración de el se detuvo y la joven se espanto, se acerco a su cara y el abrió los ojos aun medio adormilado, le sujeto su cara y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, se quedo en shock con los ojos abiertos.

Ya despierto vio lo que estaba haciendo y se separo de ella

-Perdóname, estaba dormido, no lo quise hacer

La joven comenzó a llorar y empezaron a llegar los karasutengu, el kudakitsune lo jalo de la camisa y se metieron en las aguas del lago

*Fin del flashback*

-Eso es todo lo que paso

Watanuki estaba empezando a comprender las cosas

-Señora Yuuko-susurro-¿entonces de lo que se me acusa es de besar a Zashikiwarashi?

-Veo que lo estas entendiendo

-Ahora si mando a llamar a Watanuki-dijo el espíritu de la lluvia y una vez que Watanuki estuvo en el estrado-¿Cómo se declara usted ante la acusación?

-Me declaro…

_Hola ¿Qué les parecio este capitulo? Espero dejen comentarios ya que me hacen muy feliz._

_¡Matta ne!_


End file.
